The present disclosure relates generally to oil and gas well drilling systems and, more specifically, to a self-powering flow modulator (i.e., a mud siren) having enhanced signal generation capabilities.
At least some known oil and gas wells are formed by drilling a wellbore into a subterranean rock formation. During some known drilling operations, drilling mud is circulated through a drill string to cool a drill bit as it cuts through the subterranean rock formations, and is circulated to carry cuttings out of the wellbore. As drilling technologies have improved, “measurement while drilling” techniques have been developed that allow the driller to accurately identify the location of the drill string and drill bit and the conditions in the wellbore. Measurement while drilling equipment often includes one or more sensors that detect an environmental condition, or drilling position, and relay that information back to the surface. This information can be relayed to the surface using acoustic signals that carry encoded data relating to the measured condition. In at least some known systems, the acoustic signals are generated by a flow modulator device that creates rapid changes in the pressure of the drilling mud channeled through the drill string. However, the flow modulator device is typically powered by a battery, which has a limited power supply, or a power-generating turbine, which increases the complexity and capital costs associated with the measurement while drilling equipment.